


The Road to Paradise

by Mothmans_Ass



Series: Lin Twins [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmans_Ass/pseuds/Mothmans_Ass
Summary: This is an introduction to my characters Hana and Joon as they make their way to paradise.
Series: Lin Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015308
Comments: 3





	1. Hana

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a couple songs I thought kind of go with the characters:  
It has Begun Starset  
Control Halsey  
Runnin Adam Lambert

Hana's breath was coming in short puffs in front of her, the white smoke evidence of the cold. Her skin humming with adrenaline from what she had done. From what is to come. _Freedom. Eternal Paradise. _Those sweet promises where what kept her hand steady as she plunged a knife into both her parents over and over. She only stopped when she heard her twin brother begging her to stop. _"We need to run," _Joon had said. Hana remembers him trembling. Not from fear of her, but from fear that the two of them would be caught. While she had killed their parents, he had done his best to make it look like someone had kidnapped the twins and killed the parents. 

The plan had come to Hana weeks ago. She would kill the demons that had trapped and tortured the twins and they would run somewhere no one would find them. Hana just didn't know where they would go. However, after work one day Hana had approached her car to find that someone had tucked a white envelope that was addressed to both Hana and her brother. When she had gotten into the car she tore open the envelope to find that the invitation inside was promising the freedom and safety she craved. Hope sparked in her and when she had shown the letter to Joon she had seen that same spark. 

Hana couldn't hide the limp she now sported. While she had been able to dispatch her father easily (he had always been the weaker of the two evils) her mother had given her trouble. The old bitch had kicked Hana hard in the leg after Hana had smashed a picture frame on the demons head. She was worried the bone had snapped but luckily it was just sore. Sinking the knife into her mother had been Hana's favorite part. The scar on Hana's stomach ached a little less now.

Sir Pocket Pussy meowed angrily from the inside of Hana's bag. Even though he was mostly Joon's cat, Hana hadn't been able to leave him behind. She knew that he was important to Joon despite the ridiculous name her brother had given the feline. She only hoped that the cat would be able to stay with them went they reached Mint Eye.

"We're almost there," she said. _I hope. _

Hana looked down at her blood-splattered shirt. Hopefully, they would let them in. She hadn't bothered to cover to the blood that had splattered on her clothes and she wouldn't have washed what had splattered on her face if Joon hadn't forced her. Her brother was following quietly behind her. Hana looked at him over her shoulder. Several inches taller than her, her twin managed to somehow look terribly small. He had always been the softer of the two. Hana was sure that what transpired in their prison had rattled him more than he would care to admit. Hana was used to the sight of blood-she dealt with it every day at her job-so none of that had bothered her. She had tried to keep her brother from seeing any of it-it was supposed to be quick and as clean as possible, but something snapped in her at the sight of her abuser's blood. The dark part of her had finally reared its ugly head and she returned the pain they had caused Hana and her brother tenfold. 

If Hana was a kinder person she would have reached out and held her twin's hand. However she wasn't, and even though he was the most important person in her life the best she could manage was a few words of encouragement. "You did a good job trashing the place. We should be safe."

Joon looked up at her he opened his mouth to say something, but instead, he looked past her. His eyes widened. 

Hana turned away from him, she looked forward. "It's real," she breathed. 

Towering above the trees, the twins could see a mint colored building. It's presence a beacon of hope for the lost and broken. For the ones who hid from the sun.

_Eternal Paradise._


	2. Joon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the meme of it, Joon's theme song is Deepthroat by Cupcake (doesn't relate to this intro though)

For the millionth time, Joon shivered. He really wished he had brought a jacket, but then again he hadn't expected his sister to take him on a trek through the woods. _All for the sake of paradise. _Well, he wasn't sure about that. The invitation that Hana had shown him had definitely given him cult vibes. After being trapped in a house for twenty-two years Joon would join a cult or a circus. Anything. 

Joon loved his sister, but the fact that their parents had allowed her to leave the house had always been a sore spot for him. He was only allowed out when their parents had a gala to attend. He was thankful for those. His parents feed him regularly like they did with Hana to keep up with appearances and they didn't hurt him anywhere that could be visible. It was the gala's that he thrived in. As long as he kept out of his parents' way, Joon was free to do whatever _whoever _he wanted. Those moments of bliss and freedom allowed him to hang on. Hana did what she could, she helped him hide Sir Pocket Pussy in their room during the winter and she bought cat food for him, but he was too outgoing to be only confined to indoors. 

Joon watched his sister walk in front of him. He could see a little bit of blood still crusted on her fingers that he somehow missed. Joon's mind flashed back to the scene in his living room. Hana's eye's had taken a crazed look that Joon had never seen before. Her lips had been parted in a grim smile as she stabbed their mother over and over again. He had started to feel sick, but not because of his sister. Because of _him. _Seeing their parents dead and bleeding on the floor had caused an ungodly amount of joy in Joon. He felt so guilty about it. It wasn't _normal. _It wasn't right. It didn't matter that the twin's parents had beaten and tortured them, they were still _human_ damn it. _Joon_ was supposed to be human. 

He couldn't share any of this with Hana though. Not the darkness in him and not his guilt. His sister was too fierce and at times cruel to feel guilty. She would tell him that they deserved it. For the pain, they caused him and her. For the ugly scars they left on the twins' bodies. A demon inside of Joon raged at the scars Joon saw on his body every time he was naked. It had purred at the sight of their dead parents. _Freedom, _it purred. _Blood for blood. _

It wasn't who Joon wanted to be. It made him sick. 

Joon heard Sir Pocket Pussy meow from Hana's bag. He looked up to see that the cat had poked its head out of the bag and was looking angrily at his sister. Joon smiled. Among other things, Joon was thankful that Hana had brought the cat. Even if she wouldn't admit it, Joon knew that she cared about the cat. She just didn't care for the name Joon had given him. 

"We're almost there," she murmured to the cat. 

_To freedom. To eternal paradise. _

Joon didn't really buy into the whole eternal paradise thing. Everlasting happiness wasn't achievable. Happiness was a temporary emotion the same way all other emotions were. Still, when Hana spoke about it she seemed like she actually thought it was possible. His cold sister actually believed in everlasting happiness and _that _had given him hope. 

"You did a good job trashing the place. We should be safe," his sister said to him. 

_You did most of the work, _he wanted to say. When their mother had put up a fight Hana had made a mess of the place. She even smashed a picture frame that contained Joon's favorite photo. It was of the two of them, it was one of the few photos that their eyes didn't look empty. Even if Hana wasn't smiling in the photo and Joon was. Joon could see genuine anger and happiness in the photo. When Hana wasn't looking Joon had taken the photo out of the shattered frame and tucked it into his pocket, bloodied corner and all. 

He looked up to respond, but something else caught his eye. His eyes widened. He could see a mint-colored building towering over the trees. 

Hana turned around to look ahead of her. He heard her gasp. "It's real."

A place that could be their oasis. A place where Joon can finally show off the best parts of himself. This building providing Joon with real hope for the future. 

_A new start. _


End file.
